Cruelty And Compassion
by WeirdBlackCat
Summary: Nami Kuromajo goes to live with the Sakamakis alongside Yui, but she quickly finds herself in over her head, and completely unprepared. Written for Shiranai Atsune! I don't own the OC. Discontinued


Disclaimer I don't own diabolik lovers or this oc

Cruelty And Compassion

Nami Kuromajo watched the blonde girl next to her quietly. Yui had tried to engage Nami in conversation several times already, but Nami, being rather shy, had only replied with yes or no to any question Yui asked her, making conversation nearly impossible. Nami didn't hate the girl, but she didn't know her very well, and Nami was generally rather quite, besides, Yui probably wouldn't like her anyway. Nami looked away from Yui, her lavender hair swaying slightly, and back to car window, she raised a curious eyebrow when she saw the large mansion, well, this wasn't what she expected, she sighed, it would probably take her less than five minutes to get lost and then someone would have to come find her and it would be really embarrassing. Yui let out a quite "Wow", and asked Nami to open the window so she could get a better look, Nami complied, and stared, still rather impressed, at the large mansion, with Yui.

The taxi came to a stop in front of the intimidating gate to the mansion. Nami grabbed her suit case and waited for Yui to grab hers before she started walking toward the mansion, she placed a hand over her head and sped up her pace when it started to rain, Yui yelped at the thunder and quickly followed her. Yui banged the door knocker and Nami's emerald eyes widened slightly when the door opened by itself, they both walked in and the door shut behind them. Nami looked around cautiously, while Yui called out, asking if anyone was home, Yui looked a little concerned "Maybe they weren't told we were coming today?", Nami glanced at Yui and murmured "Maybe", she wouldn't bet on it though, they had probably been dropped off at the wrong house, she thought gloomily.

They walked further into the house, Nami was amazed at how impressive the inside of the mansion was, as well as the outside. "Hello?" Yui shouted, making Nami cringe, she placed a hand in Yui's shoulder, "Please don't do that".

Yui murmured an apology, then widened her eyes a little as she looked past Nami, and toward a different room, "Look!" She pointed towards a boy who looked roughly around their age, sleeping on a couch. Yui hurried into the room and Nami trailed reluctantly after her, Yui knelt down beside the couch and gently touched the boys hand, before jerking it back "He's cold!", she rested her head against the boys chest, Nami raised her hand in a half hearted movement to stop her "Yui, maybe you shouldn't-", Yui suddenly jerked her head up and gave Nami a horrified look "He has no pulse!", now Nami was a little concerned, she drew closer Yui and asked "Are you sure?", "Yes! I have to call an ambulance!", Yui took out her phone and begun rapidly dialing, the phone was suddenly snatched out of Yui's hands, and Nami looked to see the before sleeping boy glaring at them.

"Damn, you're both noisy", he sat up, still glaring, "This isn't your house, so be quiet". "Y-You're alive", stuttered Yui, "Why wouldn't I be alive? What do you think I am?", "But your heart had stopped" interjected Nami, the boy grabbed Nami's waist and threw her on the couch under him, Nami gave a startled gasp, "What-", "I'm about to take you", interrupted the boy, he leaned down and licked her neck, Nami stiffened, then shoved him off of herself, and stumbled off the couch. "Oi!" He shouted indignantly, "Ayato, what's all the commotion?", Nami turned to see a smartly dressed man with glasses, "Damn, not you Reiji", muttered the boy whose name was apparently Ayato, irritably, Reiji frowned disapprovingly, "This is the entrance hall, take whatever activity you're engaging in, to your private room", Yui ran to Reiji, "Please help us!", Reiji narrowed his eyes, "Who are you two?", "I'm Yui Komori", Reiji glanced toward Nami, "And you?", "I'm Nami Kuromajo, we were told that we would be living here" Nami said a little softly.

Reiji frowned, "I heard no such thing" he turned toward Ayato, "Ayato, explain what's going on", "How should I know?" Snapped Ayato, he frowned at Nami and Yui, "You both didn't say anything about that, Pancake and Cupcake", Nami furrowed her brow and blinked, did he call her cupcake? Nonetheless, Nami defensively answered Ayato "That's because you attacked me", Ayato just scoffed, "Wait a minute!," Yui suddenly said, "When you said pancake, were you talking about me?", Ayato looked toward Yui, "Of course I was talking about you, idiot, you're flatter than a pancake", Yui frowned pathetically at Ayato, "That is strange", Reiji said, making Nami almost jump at his sudden input, "I wasn't informed of this", "Excuse me, but who are you?" Asked Nami, "We shouldn't talk here, come this way" Reiji replied without looking at her "Take care of their luggage".

Nami and Yui both jumped a little when a man seemed to suddenly appear behind them, Yui made a sound of surprise. They looked at Ayato before turning away and following Reiji, Nami quietly walked but Yui ran. Nami and Yui sat on a couch in the room Reiji brought them to, and Ayato sat in a chair near by, Yui stared at her lap but Nami examined the room curiously, it seemed to be a sitting room, if the furniture was anything to go by, but was it was very roomy, Nami was draw back to the current situation when Reiji started talking, "In the interest of formality, let's begin with both of you telling us about yourself and why you entered this house", Nami internally sighed, it looked like they really had entered the wrong house then, "Um, r-right we-", Yui weakly began, but was interrupted by a teasing voice chuckling and saying "What have we here?~".

Nami looked up to see a boy in a fedora smiling down at them from the second floor. "Is it true? Is there really two cute human girls here?~", Nami was confused, did he just say human girls? Why would he need to say human? She was staring growing increasingly uncomfortable. The boy's smile grew, suddenly he was gone and Nami felt something wet and warm brush over her cheek, she jerked away and quickly looked to see the source of the lick, the fedora boy who had previously been above them, had somehow appeared beside her and was grinning at her, "Mmm~ you smell so sweet", Nami stared at him, how did he get there so fast? "Please let me have a taste too", Nami jumped at the sudden voice behind her, and the voice's tongue on her ear, she pulled away and covered her ear, what was wrong with these people?!".

"You're right, she is sweet". Reiji frowned disapprovingly (he seemed to do that a lot), "You two, don't you think that behavior is impolite towards a lady you just met?", "What? Doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?", complained the fedora boy, "Don't you, Kanato?" He looked at the second boy who licked her, he had purple hair and carried a teddy bear, he nodded "Yes". "Knock it off, you guys, Yours Truly saw her first, Yours Truly's going to be her first everything", drawled the forgotten Ayato, Nami looked back and forth between them, did he just refer to himself in third person? And what did he mean her first everything? It sounded bad, gosh, they acted like they'd never seen a girl before, "lame, I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly" said a bodiless voice, Nami looked around for the speaker, what now? Ayato stood up "Screw you! I know that's you, Subaru, show yourself!".

Suddenly there was a white haired boy to Nami's left that she hadn't seen, "Over here", Ayato turned toward him, "I thought it smelled like human in here, so it was you two, how dare you interrupt my sleep?". "H-how did you get in?" Stuttered Yui, Subaru punched the wall, "My question first!", Yui breath quickened, with fear Nami noticed, she put a comforting hand on Yui's knee, Reiji fixed his already perfect glasses, "Has anyone been told anything about these ladies who have come to live with us?", there was a pregnant silence, Nami stood up, pulling Yui with her, "Excuse me, I think there's being some sort of misunderstanding, so we'll be on our way", Nami started to walk from the room, still holding onto Yui's hand, "Just a moment", Reiji objected, Nami stopped walking, "I am attempting to verify the truth of the matter. Wouldn't it be rather rude to leave now?", "..B-but..." Yui weakly mumbled.

"Are you two the women he mentioned?", said a new voice, They all turned towards a boy laying on a couch that Nami hadn't noticed before. "Shu, do you know something about these girls?", questioned Reiji, "Maybe", Kanato frowned, "Don't 'maybe' me, I would like an explanation", "That guy... contacted me the other day, he said, "We have guests arriving from the church, so treat them with respect" ", "What? Are you telling me that Pancake and Cupcake here are the prospective brides?" Asked Ayato, Yui whimpered, Nami glanced at him, what did he mean prospective brides? She didn't feel good about this situation, "Oh, is that all?", said Kanato, The fedora boy hummed, "More like sacrifices than brides", Shu opened his eyes and muttered, "He also mentioned not to kill them", "Really? That means we're going to have a veerryy long relationship with them", hummed the fedora boy.

Reiji turned towards, Nami and Yui, "It appears there is no misunderstanding", 'Unfortunately' Nami mentally added, "Allow us to introduce ourselves" Reiji continued, he gestured toward Shu, "That is the eldest son, Shu", Shu said nothing, "I am the second son, Reiji", he looked at Ayato, "This is the third, Ayato", Ayato leered, "You won't get away next time", Reiji looked towards Kanato, "Kanato...", then the fedora boy, "And Laito", Laito winked, "Pleased to meet you, little Bitch, Bitch two", Nami didn't approve of her nickname, Reiji nodded towards Subaru, "And the last son, Subaru", Subaru looked away, "What a wast of time", "This has to be a mistake" Nami insisted, "We weren't told anything about brides, and...", Nami hesitated before continuing, "And not to be rude, but you're all kind of...weird".

Nami felt intimidated and vulnerable, "I-I need to contact my father" Yui whispered, Ayato flipped open Yui's cellphone, "My cellphone!", cried Yui, "Please give it back!", Ayato smirked, "Should I?", Yui ran toward him and tried to grab her phone, but Ayato laughed and held it out of reach, Subaru suddenly grabbed it from Ayato's hand and crushed it with one hand, Nami gasped, Yui stared at him, "How could you?", Subaru scowled and walked away, Laito and Kanato suddenly appeared on either side of Nami, "There, there~ Bitch two, you're about to become very good friends with us, right?", Kanato pouted, "I've been feeling kinda peckish", "Tell me about it", leered Laito, Laito tried to bite her ear, but Nami broke away and ran to the other side of the room, Yui tried to follow her, but tripped, Yui sat up and winced in pain, Nami rushed over to Yui, to examine her scraped knee, Yui looked past Nami at the Sakamaki brothers and gasped in horror.

All of their eyes glowed red, "Vampires?", Nami whispered in disbelief. Yui pulled out a rosary and thrust it towards the brothers, "Take this!", Nami felt like face palming, but the current situation was to horrific, they all sat in anticlimactic silence, Shu chuckled, Reiji sat down, "Honestly, do you really believe in those fairytales written by humans, claiming that vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses, and sunshine? This just goes to show you how foolish and arrogant humans are, that makes me angry", Yui stood up, her breathing starting to grow rapid, Nami saw that Yui was starting to freak out, so she grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, trying to calm her down, Yui calmed down slightly, and drew closer to Nami for comfort.

Nami mustered her courage and asked, "Um, where are our rooms? I think it would be best if we got settled in and um, unpacked". Reiji sighed and stood up, "You two will be sharing a room", suddenly the same man who took their luggage, appeared before Nami and Yui, "He will show you both to your room", Nami hesitantly followed the man, still holding Yui's hand.

Nami glanced back at the brothers for one last look. She couldn't explain it, but she had a heavy feeling in chest that told her, there was so much more to these brothers than just being vampires, a fact that still hadn't fully sunken in.

* * *

 **Chapter length may vary. I hope you liked this! Maybe review? Please? They keep me alive :)**


End file.
